Son of the Masque
by clink3k1
Summary: Son of the legendary Mas*deMsque young 7 yeard old Risque adventures out to plunder the riches of life all while making it home before bedtme. Adventure and Parody mash up! T-M just to be safe
1. Begin the Masque Jr

**I think ths s the frst ever Phoenix Wright Parody ever w00t I got this idea after I was watching son of the mask so I thought hmm maybe son of the masque!? Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Clank: sweet the first ever Parody of Phoenix Wright I'm so excited!**

**Clink: For once i actually agree with you.**

* * *

It had happened again. He was having dreams about it he couldn't resist it. He needed that mask!

Risqué son of Ron and Dessie Delite had these dreams constantly. He imagined himself stealing jewels and gems from bamks and jewler stores.

This time however it was just too much to bear!

Risqué like his father had a strange tornado hair style and the urge to steal things. His was a bit taller than the average 7 year old and always wore a flue feather in his hair. But aside from his appearance he loved his fathers Mask*deMaque Mask and outfit.

It was late a nite and Risqué was silently walking outside of his room and snuk to his father's over protected safe that had a regular lock a key hole and a DNA scaner.

"Lock numbers…1…2…3…4…*Click* Risqué had opened his fathers very stupid lock combination and now took out the feather in his hair. He shoved the end of the feather in the lock and began to pick the lock. He was getting pretty good at it and had beaten his old record of 5 seconds.

He then sighed. "I forgot dad put it that fucking new DNA scanner.

He thought for a moment but then came up with an idea.

He then dashed to the closest trashcan. He stuck his arm in and began to move it around until he found it. A condom soaked with semen.

"Yuck I didn't think dad had _That _much in him" the boy was disgusted but brought the soaked condom to the safe and rubbed it against the scanner.

"Fortunately the scanner was cheap and only needed half the chromosomes to decide weather it was the right person or not.

The lock then opened and Risqué was eagerly reaching out to the mask. He could hear it calling him.

"Risqué…Risqué…"

Actually the voice sounded more like his father than the mask in his dreams. He then felt someone tugging on his collar. He turned his head surprised to see his father looking at him disturbed.

"I can explain just let me pleeeeeeeeease!" Risqué squealed.

What had caught Ron's Eye was not the fact he broke into his safe it was the fact that he had a condom soaked with semen.

"Um son…are you feeling different?" Ron asked innocently.

Risqué thought for awhile. "Well I have been having strange dreams…"

Ron sighed. "Well I suppose it's time for the talk then. You see when a boy becomes a man he begins to get furrier and you may notice your special area getting… _hard _when you get near pretty girls.

Risqué was completely disgusted by these comments. "No no that's not what I meant! I had dreams about becoming a thief. Lie you did when you were younger.

"Oh hehe um…well I suppose it couldn't hurt I have an even smaller outfit that will fit you somewhere. In the house.

Risqué was surprised his dad didn't care about him becoming a thief. His dad was so cool he was a thief himself and got away with it plus he's making big bucks off of his new company.

"Well here it is Mask*deMasque Jr. Ron then handed his son the outfit.

Risqué was overjoyed at the costume it was his favorite color blue and the mask had a feather symbol on it.

"Ok before you go running off stealing random things a few rules" Ron said sternly.

Risqué sighed. "Fine…"

"Letter one get back home by 3:30 AM I don't want mommy worried about you, Number B make sure that you bring something shiny for mommy, lastly no killing anyone"

Risqué looked at his father smirking and giggled a little.

"What's so Funny?"

"You said Letter one and Number B I couldn't help but laugh.

Ron just ignored his little confusion act.

Risqué then barged out the house excited as could be.

"Here I come world! Mask*deMasque Jr. Has arrived!"

* * *

**Ok it lacked a few funnies but trust me they will come in time! He-he-he…**

**Clank:Booo this stinks!**

**Clink: hey it does not cant i guy have a break!? Your so incencitive!**

**Clank: And you so Gay**

**Clink before i beat you to a pulp i want to say R/R**


	2. The First Two Victims

**Clank : *cough* I hope this episode is good *cough***

**Clink:Still hurtin from the wooping I gave ya huh? Yeah don't mes with Clink!**

**Clink3k1: This idea was from a manga I read I can't remember it for some reason…**

It was dark and it was midnight the perfect time for a thief to do some stealing. But the real question was where…

"So many choices such little time!" Risqué said joyfully. His eye's scan like lightning bolts and his eye's grew big when he saw his target.

"Video game's… He walked up to the door of the store his eyes sweeping from left to right.

He then tapped the glass.

"Hmm this stuff will be hard to break I'll have to do it quietly.

He then pulled out a base ball bat from his utility belt.

He then swung it hard against it into the wall breaking it.

"Well not quiet but it got the job done" Risqué thought to himself.

He walked inside inspecting the shelves of stacked video games.

"Hmm this could take awhile…"

Risqué then pulled out a large trash bag from his utility belt and just crammed video games inside it including some their things like card games figures, etc. As he walking out with his loot however. He could hear very loud moans.

Startled he quickly swung his bat behind him striking the target dead on.

"Owie!" the voice squealed.

Risqué calmed down knowing whatever was behind him was human.

"Heeeeeey that huuuuuuuurt!" the voice said painfully.

Risqué just ignored it and walked on. But then the person grabbed his leg.

"Give back my video games!"

It was clear to Risqué whoever was holding is leg was clearly either a nerd of a very determined shop owner. He looked back. Unfortuntly it was both.

"He quickly tried to recall his father's words in this kind of situation.

"SQUEAL!"

No no that wasn't it

"Remember your hair is your identity without it your nothing that's why bald people have mental problems"

True but not what he was trying to remember.

"In case you are captured always have a hostage"

Yes that was it!

Risqué quickly pulled out a small bomb and a lighter from his Utility belt.

"Let go of the leg of the store gets it!" Risqué waved the mini bomb in the store owners face.

"No that's all I have left in life that and my Mario game collection! Please spare them…

"Ok I'll cut you a deal I won't blow up the store and when I get the chance I'll get you a golden Mario statue as long as you zip it!" Risue was a very convincing boy even if he was only 7 years old.

"You would do that for me!?"

"No I would do that for the video games" Risqué said honestly.

He then escaped the store still his bag half way full he wanted to rob something for his mom like his dad said it was one of the rules.

He snuck through an open window to get inside a Jewelry store.

He saw a man sleeping right on top of the counter.

Risqué slowly pulled out his bat creeping closer to the person but then slipped on a left over banana peel.

The thud was loud and had woken up the man sleeping.

"Hey pal you weren't just trying to knock me on the head were you with that convieniently armed bat?"

Risqué had read about this man it was going to be tricky fooling him.

"No no I wasn't" he replied innocently.

"Ah good then now I'm going back to sleep…hey WAIT you weren't going to steal the jewels were you!?

"…Look Maggey Bryde is stripping!" Risqué pointed randomly.

The man quickly turned his head around.

*Bam* *Bam*

Risqué hit him twice on the head. Knocking him into a comma. "Well he's not dead…technically speaking"

He then swiped a few jewels for his mother and then headed off.

When he got outside however he was meet by another 7 year old waiting for him outside. He had a tuxedo on and a magnify glass on his eye.

"Check and Mate" the boy said snapping a picture of the masked boy.

Risqué gave a cold glare at the boy.

"Now you'll do as I say unless you want this picture to go to the authorities.

"…" Risqué looked at the street noticing some light from afar.

"Look the lights of heaven!" he pointed at the lights.

The boy turned his head. Risqué lunged at him and pushed him in the street.

The boy continued to look at the lights that are until the lights flattened him along with a truck with all 8 wheels.

Risqué wiped his gloves. "Well I didn't ill him it was the car. But it a good night and it was time to head home all he dd now was leave his calling card.

A Mask wit a blue feather on top.


End file.
